Mass Effect: Epsilon
by Mr. Random444
Summary: Commander John Shepard's investigation into the Heleus Initiative uncovers more than he was prepared for. As he attempts to stop the growing conflicts in the Heleus Cluster from spilling into Greater Council Space, the Pact's Epsilons ensure their mysterious goals are accomplished. AU.
1. Aya

August 20, 2286. Aya, Onaon System.

Naara Sjefa was among the most beautiful places Commander John Shepard had seen, a surprise considering the visual from orbit, one of firestorms and ash.

The view almost made up for the dozen or so Angara aiming their weapons at John and Kaidan as they disembarked from the IAV _Tempest_, James and a few of Kaidan's pathfinder team keeping to the vehicle bay.

He knew that somewhere in far-orbit his _Normandy _sat, eagerly anticipating news from their contact.

When they reached the bottom of the ramp, an angara stepped out from among the others, this one noticeably female, and lacking any arms or armor, as were both Pathfinder and Spectre.

"I am Paaran Shie, the governor of this world, and political leader of the Angaran Survival Coalition" the angara stated. "Your crew will remain aboard your ship, and you will follow me to meet Evfra de Tershaav."

The journey through the city, while beautiful, filled John with unease. As angara gathered in large groups to gaze at them, held back by a thin line of guards, some more accepting of the two than others. Kaidan struck up a small conversation with the governor, getting little out of the woman, allowing John to realize the first part of his mission had already gone ass-up before he'd even arrived.

The Council's primary reason for sending him into the Heleus Cluster had been an investigation into suspicious financial connection between the Initiative and the Orion Pact, Terra's xenophobic and isolationist government, as well as many other concerning connections. However, the head director, Jien Garson, had been shot twice in the chest and once in the head while in her apartment hours before the _Normandy_ made its journey through the Relay.

He was certain many of the other directors, the ones now vying for control of the Initiative, had been at least partially complicit in Garson's questionable dealings, but he'd have to leave further investigation for now.

Besides, his missions had a tendency to collide with one another in spectacular fashion.

But he also feared the greater implications of the Heleus Cluster's many unknowns, the Scourge, the kett, the Initiative, and the Remnant, any one of these elements could have unforeseen consequences on the greater galaxy, and he was damned if he'd let anything happen on his watch.

Shie led them through a door which lead to another courtyard, when more angara gazed at them, though these ones were _all_ armed.

A scarred angara, a large gash dug into the left side of an unknown head-appendage, wearing a blue cape and monocle-device, and carrying a long weapon stopped the governor. "These are the aliens, I presume?"

The governor nodded, and the scarred angara cast his gaze on the two, answering a question that had gone unspoken. "Our experience with the kett makes us naturally distrustful of all aliens."

It was clear he himself was included in this sentiment.

"When the Archon came to Heleus, he demolished our sovereign state, took what he wanted, as if we were nothing." The angara stated. "Now, they mercilessly abduct our people, wiping out what few colonies we have left."

The words brought with it horrifying flash-backs to the Collector Incident, another episode in a long-list of events he wished he could forget.

Something must have registered with the angara before them, perhaps a look that momentarily crossed John's face, perhaps a communication he couldn't hear. Regardless, the angara turned away from them. "Come, Evfra's waiting."

The four passed through another door, leading into what must have been an ops center, massive displays showing various planets and systems, as well as an angaran mugshot of some sort, with words John couldn't read.

A voice cut through the coms center as they walked through it, much rougher than the others he'd heard so far. "Kadara be damned. I won't lose Voeld."

Its owner sat against a table, observing the displays with his left side to them.

The male angara who'd met them spoke up. "Evfra, I bring the governor and our _guests_."

There was a grumble as the angara turned to them, the left-side of his face heavily scarred. From above the forehead to under his chin, two great gashes ran, surprisingly, he still appeared to have use of both eyes.

"Pathfinder Kaidan Alenko of the Heleus Initiative." Kaidan seemed to draw the ire of the angara as he saluted.

John decided to forgo the gesture, in the event it had insulted them. "Spectre Commander John Shepard of the Citadel Council.

"With every passing month, a new flag vies for control of our cluster" the angara spat as he glared at Kaidan. "Evfra de Tershaav, commander of all Angaran Resistance forces, and the military head of the Angaran Survival Coalition. You have some nerve coming here under the guise of peace, while your men slaughter my patrols on our sacred homeworld of Havarl."

Kaidan seemed shocked by the accusation. "What do you mean, the Initiative's never authorized a mission on Havarl, we know it holds _extreme_ value to your people, and that any action against it would be seen as war."

"Yet your shuttles fly over the jungles, dropping deathsquads and setting up secret encampments" he accused. "You may be able to retrieve your dead after battle, but your weapons and blood remain, and these aren't your so-called _exiles_, the easy excuse they represent."

John fought the impulse to gaze over his shoulder, but he was certain the resistance soldiers occupying the room with them weren't taking the accusations lightly.

Kaidan seemed nervous, they'd known official contact with the angara would be tense, but this was beyond what they'd expected, or been able to prepare for on such short notice. "The situation the Initiative faces is complex, entire ships have simply failed to report in, and we have no real knowledge of who's where."

It had been the wrong thing to say. "So, you admit it may yet be your forces killing mine, defiling _my_ homeworld? Or, perhaps you're implying your _Council_ is behind these attacks?"

The Pathfinder was at a loss for words, but the Spectre wasn't. "The Initiative, the Council, or some other entity, whatever forces stalk yours, we can't identify them unless we get eyes on."

Evfra's eyes widened in rage. "**How many more of your troops must land on our worlds before you admit you seek just as the kett do, our eradication?**"

"_Enough!_" Shie shouted, pushing past the two humans. "This was _not_ what we agreed to, Evfra."

"Have you not heard their words, Shie? They want to _land_ on Havarl and "investigate" their own atrocities, reporting back blatant lies so we trust them."

The two seemed to be at an impasse, when a voice sounded, the angara they'd met outside. "They can't lie if _I_ accompany them, Evfra, and you can trust me to be thorough."

Evfra locked gazes with the angara, before his features relaxed, slightly, and the angara walked between the two humans to come close to the speaker. "Very well, if you believe they are worthy of trust. _Gosan dos ashaan_!*"

He did not spare them a glance as he walked off, the angara all around the room were glancing between them, murmuring at what they'd witnessed.

Paaran Shie also walked up to the angara.

"Thank you, I'm not sure what he may have ordered had you not stepped in" she then turned to the two humans. "Please, for once, let outsiders speak the truth."

She too left them there, and many of those around them had cleared out or returned to their duties, leaving only the angara who'd come to their aid attending to them.

"Jaal Ama Darav, I'll be your envoy through angaran space" he spoke. "Betray me, and I shall kill you, kill me, and I shall be avenged, prove our concerns false, and you shall be welcomed."

Kaidan put his hand out for the angara. "Pathfinder Kaidan Alenko, I guess a welcome aboard is in order."

The angara raised his forearm to Kaidan, which prompted them man to adjust his hand. This was met by Jaal grabbing it, lightly, and moving Kaidan's arm so that the outside of both their forearms touched.

"I better not regret this." The alien mumbled, walking out of the building.

Kaidan looked to John, who simply shrugged, and both followed their _envoy_ out of the building and back towards the docked ship.

"This is Pathfinder Alenko to _Tempest_, we're on our way back, with a guest in toe. Actually, he might get there before us."

* * *

John was on the bridge of the _Tempest_ when it exited its short FTL jump through the Scourge-wall, he'd decided not to go through the hassle of a void crew exchange and simply stay aboard the stealth corvette until they reached Havarl.

As they exited the Scourge, and prepared for their second FTL jump, they picked up a sensor contact: a York-class cruiser.

"Transmission from the cruiser _Hyperion_, Pathfinder" The woman, Suvi, reported.

There was no noticeable acknowledgment from Kaidan before an oriental woman's face appeared on the display. "This is Captain Nozomi Dunn to the Pathfinder, everything go well?"

"Well enough, _Hyperion_" Kaidan check the _Tempest_'s sensor report. "Any prying eyes while we were on the other side?"

"None, we must be lucky." Prying eyes didn't just mean the kett, but anyone not connected to the Pathfinder or Spectre teams.

John still wasn't certain how that involved Dunn, but he'd rather not insult the cruiser captain who'd watched their backs thus far.

"Luck isn't how I'd put it" Kaidan responded. "We've got one guest aboard, and orders to make for Havarl."

Dunn could read between the lines. "I'll get back to my patrol then, good luck Pathfinder."

The transmission cut, and their sensors reported the cruiser turning to leave the system.

Not long after, Jaal approached the bridge. "I'll need access to your communications when we reach the system, otherwise we'll be shot down and die painful deaths, especially if the _Roekaar_ reach the crash site first."

"Roekaar?" John had yet to hear that one, suspecting yet another alien species.

"They're like the Resistance, but extremely xenophobic, even for us." Jaal explained, as Kaidan motioned to the communications panel. "Any attempts to reason with them would be met with fire, overwhelming fire."

Sounded like the Pact's way of operating to John, and they were heading directly into their territory in order to investigate reports of Initiative soldiers killing angara.

* * *

Elsewhere in the system, two minute ships observed the three vessels with passive sensors, their controllers showing great interest in the two stealth vessels.

Completely unnoticed, they observed as, one after the other, each vessel disappeared, before powering up their own engines and leaving.

Both headed their separate ways, neither intersecting with where any of their contacts had headed off to. At least not directly.

* * *

***"**_**Gosan dos ashaan**_**" roughly translates to: "Cling to your noble fear", a human equivalent would be the phrase "Keep your guard up".**


	2. Investigating Havarl

August 20, 2286. Cerberus Crusier _Elbrus_, Somewhere in the Heleus Cluster.

General Oleg Petrovsky watch the display as the ship shook as its main weapon fired again, its prey an Initiative cruiser.

For their operation to have any chance of success, they needed to silence it.

The slug shot high over the ship as it began to turn to face them, the rest of their battlegroup a minute out.

The vessel shook again as another slug was sent downrange. Five seconds after it left the _Elbrus_, they lost sensor contact with the slug. It was replaced almost immediately by a few dozen more contacts. An _impact_!

There was a sudden shout from the sensor operator. "Direct hit to their reactor! General, the enemy ship's detonating!"

He checked his display to be sure, and found that the few new contacts had turned into _hundreds_, while radiological readings confirmed the man's hypothesis.

The bridge erupted into cheers, but the General remained a statue as he watched the sensors.

On some level he shared his crew's glee, but something within him would not allow him to show it.

"So ends the life of Vice Admiral Lancelot Ernest Holland, and begins the end of Admiral Johann Günther Lütjens'." He whispered.

"Captain, you have the ship." As he turned from his command post, he nearly ran into Yeoman Chambers, who had perhaps been within earshot.

He nodded as he walked by, not acknowledging what he may have said prior. "Miss Chambers."

* * *

Havarl

John descended the _Tempest_'s ramp, James and Kaidan not far behind.

The three wore similar Alliance-made armor, a stark contrast to the Pathfinder Ground team, who were mainly kitted out in variations of the Initiative's own armor. The exception to this was Cora, who donned a skin-hugging suit and a personalized helmet that appeared to be based on the ones the three marines wore.

They spread out when they reached the bottom of the ramp, and John took in the sight once they'd ensured there was no immediate danger.

The sky held a purple-tint and seemed to be near-twilight. Almost directly ahead of them, across a broken catwalk, a settlement barely broke the jungle canopy. Jaal had referred to this as Daar Pelaav.

Just beyond this, somewhere in the vast jungle, they were to search for whoever was killing the angara.

John turned back towards the _Tempest_, observing as Kaidan ordered his men around. Only two followed him as he moved towards John and James, Jaal also in tow, while the four other members of his ground team appeared to be staying back as guards.

He took note that this comprised of those wearing the heaviest armor. It as not a bad idea, in theory, they would appear slightly less threatening to any angara who observed them. It also meant that the _Tempest_ was more adequately defended.

His attention was suddenly brought to what sounded like thunder, as a Kodiak from the _Normandy_ dropped from the sky, heading straight towards them. It quickly pointed its underside at them, and pushed the thrusters contained there to their limits as it tried desperately not to collide with the ground.

It succeeded in this, though barely, and it doors shot open.

The feet of Garrus Vakarian and several Alliance marines sunk into the ground as the shuttle itself came to a rest.

As the marines spread out in a similar fashion to the Pathfinder team, Garrus walked up to John, the turian rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry about that, Sheppard. Cortez was being pinged by angaran anti-air installations for most of our descent."

The turian's gaze wandered towards Jaal, then towards the sniper in his hands, an Isharay, if John remembered correctly.

"Garrus, this is Jaal, our angaran liaison, sort of. He'll be ensuring our investigation here is properly reported."

The turian clicked his jaws in confirmation, and the angara looked at the turian's own rifle, a sly smile appearing. "We should check in at Daar Pelaav. No doubt Kiiran Dals will be wondering what just landed outside her perimeter."

After cautiously making their way across the broken catwalk, they got their first real look at the Daar.

It was smaller than John expected, much smaller, maybe two dozen hut-like buildings.

The inside of the largest hut, which John assumed correctly held Kiiran, was dimly lit, a stark contrast to the bright interiors on Aya.

It also held many more armed angara than the buildings on Aya.

"Jaal, what's the meaning of this?" An angara pushed her way through the resistance fighters, their weapons leveled at the new-comers. "Why have you brought these aliens to Pelaav? Ones who kill my patrols and slaughter our researchers."

Their angaran envoy seemed as confused as they were. "You mean, you haven't received Evfra's message? These aliens claim they are not responsible for the attacks, at least not the groups they serve under. They are here to show us this."

That seemed to make the situation worse, as weapons were held more tightly. "I can tell you now, Jaal Ama Darav, these beings _are _responsible for these crimes, and we can make them pay right now."

The situation was, less than ideal, but John had enough trust in his companions to let events play out without turning this into a shooting match. The fear came into play when he realized the two of Kaidan's men did not factor into this levelheadedness.

"Evfra has given them clearance to investigate on these claims themselves" Jaal asserted, the mere mention of the leader's name calming some hands. "Their kinds do not fall under one category, same as our own."

The leader was still not completely convinced. "So, Evfra simply trusts these creatures to report truthfully? I can't imagine what may have caused him to agree to this."

"He does not trust them, that is why I am here" Jaal corrected. "_I_ will have the final say in whether what they report is true or not."

The leader made a motion that caused the rest of the weapons to fall, albeit, they could easily be brought back up, and she still stood with a tense posture. "If Evfra truly believes they can be trusted, I'll allow you to continue on your farce. Be warned though, Roekaar forces operate heavily in this region now."

"Of course they do" there seemed to be skepticism in the angara's words, but he quickly changed pace. "You still haven't answered my initial question. Have you not received Evfra's message? Or _my_ message?"

"Daar Mekmaal is the only settlement receiving deep-space transmissions at the moment, and we've only been receiving scattered reports from them. Our own deep-space transmitter was struck weeks ago. Low-flying craft. Not angaran, not kett."

The angaran leader looked suspiciously at John. "Transports, like the one that dropped through our air defense when you arrived, have been transporting troops from place to place. They seem very interested in our ruins, where they slaughter our researchers, and dig in for weeks at a time. Only leaving when they've got what they wanted. Often leaving traps."

John wasn't about to comment, but he knew that fit the MO of more than one Council military, and more than a dozen paramilitary forces.

"Then we have much to investigate."

After they left, they learned very quickly just how high up the platforms sat, likely having been built on the side of a mountain. They also discovered that indeed, Daar Pelaav had once been much larger, but now vast sections of it had collapsed.

From the looks of it, a considerable amount of munitions had been drooped on the settlement not long ago.

They had to pick their way through this, wearing of the angara who patrolled these ruins in the event someone tried to sneak through them and assault.

They hadn't yet found the time to clear it of all the deceased.

As they crept through, Jaal spoke up, ensuring any other angara couldn't overhear. "No kett weapons could have done this, too little plasma-warping. It doesn't bode well for your defense."

"There's more than just the Council and Initiative at play here, Jaal." Kaidan's intent might have been to reassure the angara, but it only seemed to beg more questions. Some of which were held by John.

It was a few minutes of picking their way through the collapsed and partially overgrown daar before they reached the jungle proper, somewhat bioluminescent plant life helping them see as the already waning light filtered through the heavy plant-cover.

Heavy rain now fell upon the jungle, partially obstructed by the plant-life. In areas where plant-cover was most significant the rain would pool, before cascading in great volumes, creating a dense mist that greatly reduced visibility. Especially when combined with the lack of light.

Jaal, John, and Kaidan were at the head, with James and Kaidan's two men, Cora and Liam, in the center, and Garrus bringing up the rear.

They could hear thunder in the distance, further reducing their ability to hear a threat coming, and putting that much more on-edge as they crept through the jungle.

"You mind telling us where we're going, Jaal?" Kaidan's question was one that had been on John's mind for a few minutes.

The angara kept his gaze on a forward swivel as he responded, not wanting to be seen first. "Kiiran Dals lost a research team at some ruins just ahead. I think our investigation should start there."

"Any reason in particular you're telling us this now?" John also kept his head on a swivel as he grilled the angara.

There was an audible chuckle. "Plenty of reasons. Perhaps the best explanation is: if I don't tell you what to expect, your response would be more _genuine_."

John was rather impressed with the thinking. "That's pretty solid reasoning. So why break it to us _before_ we reached the sight?"

The angara lowered his stance and slowed his pace. "Trust goes both ways, does it not. I could be a Roekaar spy hoping to pin our own crimes on a convenient _vesagara*_."

The conversation stopped as John realized they were approaching a break in the jungle, likely where the ruins would be located.

"We're here" Jaal announced, now stopped behind a plant. "I see no movement, but that doesn't mean further in is clear."

John motioned for the others to spread out along the edge of the clearing.

John brought up his M-8 as he prepared to move forward, catching sight of Kaidan readying his own weapon.

The Pathfinder team's security and rescue specialist, Liam Kosta, had talked a hole in John's ear about the weapon when they were coming here. Tri-burst, and not the best hitter, it was designed to interface with their armor directly, sending and receiving input that made it as accurate as an M-8 in the hands of an expert.

Regardless of if this was true or not, John would keep his trusty M-8.

There was broken cover between them and the ruins proper. If someone was going to hit them, it was when they were moving through this. Though, he could make out no one among the ruins.

He ensured everyone was where they needed to be, and wordlessly motioned for them to move.

The rain came down hard on them, now that they were out from beneath the jungle. John was certain that anyone waiting for them would be able to hear the drops striking his armor, but knew this was paranoia speaking.

Just by looking at the stone cover, remnants of what may once have been an ancient angaran town, he could tell there had been a fight recently. Stone was chipped from impacts, and burn marks had yet to be washed away.

He came across their first body, unmistakably human, but wearing a grey-patterned armor he'd not seen before, with a matching helmet bearing two cyan-colored optical receivers. A transmitter appeared to be secured to the man's back, one that looked capable of communicating with a ship in orbit.

His C-Sec database recognized the insignia on his shoulder as belonging to a group known as CAT6, permit status: Dubious.

He wasn't that familiar with this group, but knew it couldn't spell good news.

As they moved forward, still not receiving any fire, John spotted more bodies, some human, the overwhelming majority angaran.

However, his armor was showing that all had been brought down by _kinetic_ weapons, and not the plasma-based fire that he'd been informed the angara used.

When they reached the ruins proper, he understood why.

Here the bodies were _all _human, but, mangled among those of CAT6 mercs, were the tell-tale white-armored corpses of Cerberus troops. _Assault_ troops.

As they traveled further in, Cerberus corpses became more frequent than those of CAT6. It was clear that they'd been the first ones to set up shop here.

But why? And what was Cerberus doing in the Heleus Cluster?

The group began to split, now simply ensuring that the ruins were as clear as they now looked, with Kaidan and John pairing up to clear the last bit.

They were about to call it clear, when a rough cough sounded just ahead of them.

Avenger and Pioneer raised, the two moved towards the sound.

They found its source rather quickly, a Cerberus Assault Trooper with a nasty abdominal wound.

John was quick to kick the man's M-25 Hornet out of reach, causing a pained wince from the man as he cursed.

He bent down, assured that Kaidan was covering him. "Why are you here? How did you even get through the relay undetected?"

The trooper refused to answer him. "You're all… traitors."

He took a few more rasping breaths, before relaxing.

John pressed hard on the wound to see if he was really gone.

"That's going to complicate things" Kaidan bent down, observing the wound. "Already got medi-gel around the wound, though, inadequately applied."

"Wound was too large for his armor's microframe computers to handle" John inferred.

This was all they really needed to know at the moment, but it left many questions unanswered. More than he'd started his journey to Aya with.

He started to fumble with the trooper's helmet, which drew Kaidan's attention. "Any reason you're doing… whatever it is you're doing."

The helmet came off, revealing the face beneath, a man at least a decade their junior presented himself. Dried blood reaching down his chin, and face locked in a hateful grimace.

John only let it bother him for a second. "In case we need proof, we'll have it."

With the Cerberus trooper's helmet locked to his belt, he moved to rejoin the others, Kaidan in tow.

"You familiar with CAT6, Kaidan?" He hope the question didn't come off as accusatory.

His former squadmate was quick to answer. "Personally? No. But I have heard of them. Their name comes from "Category 6" discharge, dishonorable. Though it's unknown if they all fall under this, they do tend to have notable criminal records."

'_Since when _wasn't_ that the case with mercenaries_?' John thought to himself.

"I take it they're not with the Initiative then?"

"I'd have to say no." They were almost to the meetup point. "The most contractors we hired were for building the Nexus, with _some_ outside help in training the militia. APEX teams had to have prior experience, and Pathfinders trained their own."

That explained the trust Kaidan held in his crew, despite what John was investigating.

When they linked up with the others, John could tell Jaal was distraught.

James answered his unspoken question. "We found the research team. It was… Cerberus hospitality."

"I take it, you will want to return to Aya now, report your findings to Evfra?"

John turned his gaze to Kaidan. "That's the Pathfinder's prerogative. Your well-being and trust are more linked to his mission than it is mine."

The Pathfinder suddenly realized that he had a decision to make. No doubt, Jaal would give a report that cleared the Initiative of any wrong doing, allowed them greater reign throughout Resistance territory.

"I think it best to return to the Nexus first, I've got my own questions that need answers."

It was the decision that John would have made. After all, Cerberus assault troopers were special in a way. They weren't the type Cerberus normally sent out to do their bidding. They were highly trained, and rarely separated from the organizations larger supply lines.

If they were here, they were here in force, and that meant _someone_ know about them.

"Good, this will give me time to compose myself" Jaal admitted. "No doubt, Evfra will be displeased that there are yet-more factors at play here. The Resistance is already stretch too thin, and crumbling."

John felt a pang of guilt, but there was little he could do without solid information on how and why.

He highly doubted that the news of Cerberus alone would get the Council to do anything.

The trek back was as uneventful as the one there, save for the fact that John realized the thunder he'd been hearing wasn't thunder.

* * *

The second the Kodiak came to a rest, John felt relieved to be back aboard the _Normandy_.

He checked his rifle, and headed for the elevator. "Ash, I'm heading to the CIC."

"Roger that, commander. I'll be waiting."

When he'd first told Kaidan Ashley had been made a Lieutenant Commander, the man had been surprised. When he informed him the of the reason, being appointed a Spectre, he was insulted.

"Mind me asking what you found down there?" The elevator doors closed as Ashely's question came through.

"Nothing good. Cerberus and CAT6 mercs fighting it out, with the angara caught in the middle. Looks to be large-scale deployments too."

EDI's synthetic voice cut in as the elevator began its quick ascent. "Commander, the _Normandy_ observed small craft, likely shuttles or fighters, operating on the same landmass that you visited. Combined with what you've informed us of, I would like to infer that these belonged to one or both of the factions."

"That would have been nice to know while we were in the air, EDI."

"I believed the _Tempest_ an adequate deterrent to any attempted interceptions. Was I wrong?"

The doors opened to reveal the CIC, and Ashley Williams waiting for him.

"Cerberus, huh? Must feel like a never-ending nightmare to you?"

Truth be told, it wasn't something that surprised him that much. He half-suspected the Pact to be their primary supporter, so if the Pact was somehow involved Cerberus really wasn't that far off, in his mind.

He walked over to his personal email terminal, noticing that Specialist Traynor had been trying to get his attention. "I'm more worried about these CAT6 mercenaries. Kaidan didn't seem to understand why they were here, or how they even passed notice."

Ashley seemed to find the answer inadequate for her own reasons. "I guess the answer to how either of them got here unnoticed, maybe even why, died with Jien Garson, didn't it?"

He made no indication that any specific message had caught his attention, reading the important information it openly but cryptically displayed as he scrolled through the list, while still conversing with Ashley.

"She might have been the Director and founder of the Initiative, but she was by no means the _only_ high-ranking person who could have been involved." He opened a line with the cockpit. "Joker, set a course for the Nexus, I think it's time we returned to our initial investigation."

"Roger that, commander."

Ashley raised a brow as he locked his messages. "I thought you wanted to investigate this vault on Eos first, why the sudden change?"

'_A name, a location, a timeline_' his mind recalled the contents of the message. Simple, but efficient. "Something doesn't seem right on the Nexus, something I'm not comfortable with leaving unchecked at the moment. Besides, Kaidan's team may be able to _assist_ us in better understanding what went on in relation to the vault."

Her gaze still held some suspicion. "I take it we'll be going after _different_ directors then? Cover more ground?"

That confirmed that she had suspicions, but it wasn't a bad idea. "I hadn't though of that. You go after Addison and Tann, I'll see if Kesh will break."

"Leaving the life-long bureaucrats to me, while you deal with the krogan. Can't say it's not fitting, but it does leave one unaccounted for."

It certainly did. "Who do you think Kaidan's returning to the station to grill? Tiran Kandros oversees all military operations by Initiative forces. Plus, he's a former soldier himself, Kaidan will feel right at home."

There was hesitation. She didn't trust Kaidan.

John had trusted the man with his life for years, and the man hadn't turned his back on John during the Collector Incident, as so many others had. He was damned if he'd think any less of the man.

Ashley was quick to change the subject. "Shepard, when were you going to inform me of what was in engineering?"

He had to run down the list of things in engineering he'd forgotten to mention to her. Though the two former Cerberus defectees he'd used his Spectre clearance to bail out of a Citadel prison cell seemed appropriate for what they'd been discussing, he realized it was something much larger than that.

"Oh, you mean Javik? The Council wants to be _real_ hush-hush about his existence right now." He'd also broken protocol by thawing him out, but that didn't need to be said.

* * *

**AN: Can you tell I wrote this while it was raining?**

***Vesagara: Angaran word meaning ****"uprooted people", or "exiles". It is often used in a derogatory manner to refer to interlopers, most recently being the colonists from Council space.**


End file.
